eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1975 (17 July 2000)
Synopsis Mark goes to complain to Ian, who says he told Pauline to get financial advice, and thought she had. Mark tells him just to give her the £5,000 back, it's peanuts to him. Ian is in a hurry and asks Laura where his keys are. She says "on the bedside table, I mean YOUR bedside table." Phil goes to see Jamie and says Billy's scared of him now, look. He shouts over to Billy and Jamie asks him not to tell anyone, as he's not proud of it. Steve chats Mel up again and gives her a pair of earrings, saying he thought of her in Brighton this weekend. She says she'll put them with the others and that she is busy sorting out the house for Jeff's return. Jamie sees Sonia in the café and hands her a jewellery box saying he thought she might like this. She asks if it's to "buy her off", and he says no, he thought she could put her jewellery in it, and he chose it especially for her. Janine brings Sonia's food and says it's very cosy - lucky Jamie's date for tonight isn't here or she might get the wrong idea, then she adds bitchily, "Let's hope she isn't after any passion, she will be disappointed." Sonia gets up to leave and Robbie and Asif come in. They go on about Jamie's hot date and ask what he's going to do with her. Jamie says a video and Asif says he meant what is he going to DO - she's a bit of a slapper. Nicky walks in and runs out thinking they were talking about her. Sonia runs after her and stops her in the square close to Teresa's stall, and tells her they weren't talking about her. Nicky says she knows what they all think - but Sonia? Sonia says she doesn't - she covered up for her about Rod, remember. Teresa eavesdrops and frowns. Teresa then accosts Sonia later in the square, and Sonia says just because Nicky fancied him, she didn't deserve that. Asif wants to talk to Jamie about selling dodgy washing machines, but Jamie isn't keen. He and Robbie go home to Phil's, and Phil arrives and asks what they're doing. Jamie says he's wondering what to wear tonight and Phil tells him not to take any advice from Robbie - he doesn't want to scare her off. Steve calls his solicitor and gets some papers drawn up. Peggy is making Frank practise cocktail shaking. Frank is awkward and drops the cocktail. Steve arrives and asks Mel for a "Fallen Angel". They are chatting as Jeff arrives back and can't get in the house, because of the break-in and new locks. Rosa asks Teresa about Nicky, and she tells Rosa about Sonia having an argument with Nicky earlier, and tells Rosa that Sonia let it slip that Nicky had a thing about Rod. Teresa says if she didn't want anything to happen why did she get all dressed up, and why did she arrange to have the lesson away from home? Rosa says that Nicky told the police Rod suggested they have the lesson there, and Teresa says no, Nicky definitely said that she arranged it to be there. Ian says he hopes Mark didn't notice Laura's slip up and she says they haven't got anything to hide, have they? Then he gives her a mobile phone, which she adores and is thrilled with, and he is embarrassed by her keenness and mumbles that he doesn't want a huge bill at the end of the month, and it's for emergency use only. They go to the pub and Laura makes a call to Ian as he's at the bar ordering. He is furious and says it wasn't a gift. She's upset and goes to the shop. Sophie Braddock arrives and asks for Jamie and Janine says Sonia might know - she's his mate's little sister. Sophie asks Sonia to say that Sophie was looking for him, if she can remember that and Sonia replies sarcastically "I'll try but sometimes I find it hard to keep more than one thought in my head." Sophie giggles moronically and says to Janine "How stupid is SHE?" Sonia goes to the shop to get some chocolate and bumps into Laura. Laura tells Sonia to come over tonight and they can "comfort eat" together. Nicky steals the housekeeping money from a jar in the kitchen and packs her bag. She turns up at Martin's with a large bag, and Mark asks her what's in it, and guesses she's running away. Mark says she can't just run off with a knotted hanky, where will she sleep and what will she do when the police come? He makes her tell him more, and asks if leaving will make her feel any better about whatever it is, but it can't be worse than being on her own, and he tells her to go home to her mum. At Phil's, Phil asks Jamie where he's taking the date, and Jamie says probably they'll listen to some music and then maybe the cinema, but you can't get to know someone in the cinema. Phil says that depends if all you want to do is talk. The doorbell rings and Lisa and Phil says that's their cue. Sophie kisses him on the doorstep as he lets her in, and Sonia is watching from across the square. Jamie is not looking comfortable with Sophie, and asks her if they are going out to the cinema now. She says she doesn't want to go to the cinema and Jamie shows her the video he got, and Sophie says it's really boring, it's just people talking about how they feel, and she's more into action. She grabs him and kisses him. At Ian's, Sonia predicts that Sophie will be eating Jamie alive by now and she's giving up on him - she will go out with a boy from her class who keeps asking her out. Laura says she thinks it's worth holding out for true love and he may not know what he really wants. Sonia says he's got what he wants - Braddock and her amazing Hollywood hair. Laura shows Sonia the mobile phone and Sonia says casually that Ian bought Mel one like that, it's really nice. She plays with it and adds that Laura has already programmed all the numbers in, how nice, and Laura looks confused, then looks at the numbers and guesses they are Mel's. Sophie asks Jamie if they can go and try out Phil's bed, and he says desperately "Can't we talk for a bit and find out a bit about each other?" Sophie does her best Alicia Silverstone impression and says "We've got the house to ourselves and you want to talk? I thought you were cool Jamie, but you're just WEIRD!" Steve visits Ian, and tells him he can fix one of Ian's problems, and get Melanie out of his hair. He says he's seen a lawyer - sign these divorce papers and in January she can file for a quickie divorce and he'll be a free man. Ian looks at the papers and grins, saying Steve thinks he has it all covered, but there's one thing he's overlooked - he doesn't hate being married to Mel, in fact he loves being able to make her squirm, some days it's the highlight of his day. The longer he can be a thorn in the side of Mrs Melanie Beale, the better. Steve is surprised, and says coolly Ian will reconsider. Ian tells him not to hold his breath. Nicky goes home and tells Rosa and Teresa that she has something to tell them about what happened with Rod. She says she started it - she kissed him. She was afraid to tell the police because then they wouldn't believe her. Rosa and Teresa stare at her and she adds nervously "..but you believe me don't you?" Credits Main cast *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Leila Birch as Teresa *Martin Kemp as Steve *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *John Bardon as Jim *Gavin Richards as Terry *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Hayley Wardle as Sophie Braddock Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes